


initials (camren soulmate au)

by mayadrinkswater



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayadrinkswater/pseuds/mayadrinkswater
Summary: "besides, her soulmate's name starts with a k."
Relationships: Camila Cabello & Lauren Jauregui, Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui, Dinah Jane Hansen/Normani Kordei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new to this fandom but not new to writing

They’d heard the story growing up and even if some details were muddled, the same concept prevailed: soulmates are real. At eighteen, a small tattoo of anywhere from two to four letters would appear on the inside of your wrist.

(Normani ended up having six and lost her mind at first)

Lauren ended up with four letters: KCCE

The letters, supposedly, were the initials of your soulmate.

Lauren and Normani, while wary of the stories of how people sometimes never met their soulmates, accepted the stories told to them and knew that people who met their soulmates were happy together, regardless of whether or not they fought. Lauren and Normani believe in soulmates, they just also have a pact that if they never find the people with the initials that they’ll live together in a two bedroom apartment with sixty cats like the hopeless lesbians that they are.

(Well, neither of them are lesbians, Lauren’s bisexual and Normani’s open to anything, but that’s besides the point.)

Things change when Normani and Lauren meet Dinah Jane Hansen their senior year of college at a party. Turns out, the six initials on Normani’s wrist belong to her, as they found out during a very stoned game of truth or dare that was just truths.

(Dinah giggled, “My mom must’ve hated me,” she took a bite of her chip and continued, “she gave me _six_ fuckin’ names. I can barely spell half of them.”)

With having Dinah around now, they end up meeting one of Dinah’s best friends, Ally, who is with her high school boyfriend, Troy. Turns out, they knew and were right about being each other’s soulmate from the get-go. Dinah has another best friend, Camila, but the girl barely leaves her dorm room aside from classes and going to the music room.

Lauren almost wants to know more.

According to Dinah, Ally was a mentor at their high school during Dinah’s freshman and Ally’s senior year, and the two became quick friends. Dinah met Camila in a music class and inducted them into the group pretty quickly. Lauren pretends not to care about that information. She hasn’t even met Camila.

(Besides, her soulmate’s name starts with a K.)

*

Lectures are boring, you don’t need to be a rocket scientist to understand that. Lauren hates lectures for that reason. However, there’s a small brunette in her literary lecture hall that has caught her eye. Lauren doesn’t know who she is, but she’s cute.

A couple weeks later, Lauren and Normani have graduated, and find themselves in a pickle. Dinah and Normani are obviously each other’s soulmates, and Lauren really doesn’t feel the need to be around for when the two move in together, knowing in the back of her head that that will result in multiple sleepless nights.

So, when Dinah suggests a house to share with her, Mani and “Camila” (who Lauren still hasn’t met), Lauren shrugs, keeping in the back of her head that this is a temporary arrangement, and moves in with the three a week later.

Camila’s still notably absent, she apparently went back to Miami for a couple weeks to visit Miami (this concludes three things that Lauren now knows about the other girl: she’s from Miami, took a music class with Dinah, and her name is Camila).

So, it’d be quite the understatement if Lauren said she were surprised when she found that the cute girl from her lecture was her new roommate.

And damn, the girl is cute. She has big gorgeous brown eyes and messy bangs (that somehow look so hot) and a killer jawline. (But again, her name starts with a C, not a K, so it’s really just a crush)

Life moves on; Ally visits often and Lauren assists a lawyer while working on a book of her own.

Her interactions with Camila are kept short and sweet, and when Lauren voices her disappointment to Dinah, Dinah assures her that Camila’s just a bit of a hermit and she’ll open up eventually.

So, one night when Dinah and Normani are out on a date and Lauren’s binging OITNB on the couch in the living room, Lauren’s quietly shocked that Camila asks her what season she’s on.

Nothing much happens after that, but it’s a start.

They interact next after Camila notices that Lauren’s listening to The 1975 while she writes in her room. Camila mentions that she went to one of their concerts in Miami a couple years back, just around the time that Lauren went to her first The 1975 concert. She can’t help but wonder if they went to the same one.

Their third interaction happens after Dinah throws a small “party” with the five girls, herself, Lauren, Normani, Ally and Camila. They all get drunk, and Dinah starts fishing around for gossip.

“What happened with that dude… Shawn? or Austin? Which one were you dating?” Dinah asks, catching Camila off guard.

“That was high school, and Shawn’s gay.” Camila replies, “I don’t understand how you keep forgetting that.”

“Small brain syndrome,” Normani snorts, “Mila, what’re your initials?”

“Why do you care? No one that I’ve met has them.” Camila retorts, seeing Lauren staring at her intently out of the corner of her eye.

“Maybe we know someone who has them!” Ally exclaims, the girl gets very loud and abrupt when she’s drunk.

“Fine,” Camila shows off her wrist, “LMJM.”

She catches Lauren choking on her drink before gaining her composure again, “What, Lern, you know someone with those initials?”

In a drunken stupor, Lauren stutters out, “They’re mine.”

Camila blinks in shock, “What’re your initials?”

Lauren glances at her wrist, as if she could’ve forgotten (she hasn’t, she’s just in disbelief), “KCCE.”

Turns out, they’re soulmates.


	2. routines and tattoo tracing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something domestic and fluffy :)

A year passed from that day, and the girls found themselves in an easy routine.

Lauren wrote for a large news outlet, anything from political updates (which were very much biased and she was aware of that) to small anecdotes between issues. She also was working on a book, but the concept was still very much in the air.

Camila, having just graduated from college, found herself applying for work and writing while those applications went through. (She wrote a couple full-fledged songs and they were, according to Lauren, amazing.)

She even posted one of her songs on YouTube (she normally only found herself doing covers, so it was a big step for her) and the song, She Loves Control, was very well received.

One night, after hanging out with Dinah, Camila returned home to find Lauren lounging on the couch watching random YouTube videos on the TV.

“Hey babe,” She grinned at the smaller girl, “How was it with DJ?”

“Good,” Camila settles onto the couch with her girlfriend, “We hung out at Starbucks for a couple hours and then Mani called, so she left.”

Lauren nods, tossing her the remote and sitting up, “I was thinking of ordering out tonight, what do you think?”

“That sounds good,” She offers a small smile and cuddles up against Lauren’s side. “I was thinking that we could do a date night this week, thoughts?”

“I’m always down.” Lauren replies, placing a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, “I love you.”

Camila can’t help but blush at the comment, even though it’s been nine months since Lauren and her first exchanged the three words, she blushes every time. (Lauren loves it.)

After leaving and coming back with a water bottle, Lauren takes Camila in her arms and they watch Friends reruns until they feel like it’s an acceptable time to order food.

They end up ordering pizza (and although she protests to it, Lauren puts pineapple on Camila’s half of the pizza). They resume to snuggling on the couch until the pizza comes, and then transition to eating pizza together before residing to their bed.

As has become tradition over the past month that they’ve lived together, Camila lays in bed and scrolls through any and everything on her phone while Lauren showers and then obsessively dries her hair and gets into her PJs (really just sleep shorts and a t-shirt). Then, Camila joins her in the bathroom and they brush their teeth together before climbing into bed and talking about any and everything until one of them falls asleep (normally, it’s Camila).

This night, however, is plagued by a comfortable silence as Lauren and Camila lay in each other’s arms. Camila finds herself with Lauren’s hand in hers as she traces Lauren’s tattoo (the one of Camila’s initials: KCCE, Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao). Lauren doesn’t ask for any explanation, she’s come to accept that sometimes silent conversations are the ones that matter most.

At the end of the day, they love each other, and that’s enough for Lauren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe if i got the balls for it i'd turn this into a whole story, but i think i have better ideas up my sleeve.  
> thanks for reading this :)

**Author's Note:**

> part two? (it'd just be fluff)


End file.
